


Hot Pleasure

by TigerMultiverse



Series: Sin [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Dubious Consent, F/M, How Do I Tag, Kinda, Non-Consensual Bondage, Original Character(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, this is just me writing OC porn, whats wrong with me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: Sometimes Tiger likes surprises, but…surprises like -this- is… unexpected. Especially from her friend Five.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, TigerMultiverse/Five Mass
Series: Sin [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619863
Kudos: 5





	Hot Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

A young teenage girl walked through a forest with her hands shoved in her jacket pockets.

She was 15 years old, her hair an electric and sapphire blue, freckles spotted across her nose and cheeks, and mismatched eyes, one red and one electric blue. She was wearing a sans hoodie with a Minecraft T-shirt, blue jeans and black boots. Her name was Tiger, she travels around multiverses to explore and such. And while she may seem young, Tiger is actually immortal and has been alive for about 1,000,000 years.

Currently, she was taking a break from home and roaming around a forest of a random universe. The scenery was beautiful and calm. She wasn’t really in the mood for excitement or adventure right now.

Unfortunately, life had other plans…

The forest was quiet, barely any animal life around. Probably because they were avoiding her or at another part of the forest. The sun shone through the forest tops, gently illuminating the forest floor. Tiger was so peaceful and content she didn’t sense that someone was following her.

Tigers eyes were downcast and her steps were slow. One moment, she was just walking, the next she heard a loud crack and a dart was shot into her neck.

“Ngh!” Tiger cried, pulling the dart out and looking at it. “What…? Ugh…” As quickly as she pulled it out, Tiger felt herself grow weak and…weirdly hot.

She barely got to take in what was happening when suddenly someone slammed into her, pushing her down into the ground. She tried to fight off her assailant but her strength was gone, she was too weak. The person, who she now knows has 4 arms, tied a gag around her mouth, to keep her from making noise, and roughly grabbed her arms and tie them tightly behind her back. Once the assailant was done he moved onto her legs and tied her ankles together. They stood up and looked down at Tiger, who could see that it was a male.

“Wow. Even drugged you put up a fight. I like that.” He panted, resting one set of arms on his hips and the other above his head. After a couple moments, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a back and put it over Tigers head.

“Okay. Let’s go.” The man picked Tiger up, slinging her over his shoulder and walking in a direction.

Tiger wasn’t able to really pay attention to what was happening around her, her mind was growing hazy and her body was getting hot. What was happening? She didn’t know. She also didn’t know where they were going.

Sometime later, they came to a building of sorts, Tiger wasn’t sure. They stepped inside and the man carried her down a hallway and into a room, where he laid her down, taking the bag off, and closed the door.

“Okay sweetie. The guy who called to have us get you will be here soon, so let’s get you ready.”

Tiger didn’t know what he meant by that, but the man and someone else came forward and sat her up, and began to take off her clothes. She flailed and thrashed but it was no use, she was too weak from the drug. One man held her from behind while the other pulled off her boots and pants, leaving her underwear on, which was soaking. The man behind her carefully took the rope off her wrists and basically tore off her jacket and shirt before they tied her hands behind her back more securely, as well as her legs, they even put a cloth over her eyes. Now she was left laying sideways on the floor in her bra and underwear, panting heavily as sweat dripped off her body and her underwear and legs grow wet.

“Damm, she puts up a fight.” One guy panted.

“Yeah. I can see why the guy likes her.” The other said. “Well, lets go wait for the guy.”

Tiger heard footsteps and a door closing, leaving her alone in the room, heat and waves of pleasure shooting through her, making her moan and pant. Tiger tried to wiggle out of the bonds, but they were on to tight, so she was just wiggling uselessly on her side.

Tiger doesn’t know how long she was laying there, breathing heavily as wetness soaked her panties, until sometime later she heard the door open followed by footsteps coming towards her.

“Well, here you go. Got her, just like you asked.” A man said, who Tiger recognizes as the one who kidnapped her.

“Good, you didn’t hurt her, did you?” A different man said, his tone deep and threatening.

“No, we didn’t. She put up a fight, but she was too weak thanks to the aphrodisiacs we drugged her with. Now she’s all horny and needy for you.” Four arms said, placing the toe of his shoe on her soaking crotch and digging into it, making Tiger moan and jerked her hips, trying to get stimulation.

“Okay, thanks.” The other said. “Here.”

Tiger heard shuffling, which she assumed was the man giving four arms his money. “Pleasure doing business with you. Do you want me to knock her out? Make it easier for you?”

“Yes please.” He said.

Tiger heard someone come towards her and place a cloth over her mouth and nose. She tried to not breathe in the drug, but it was no use and she took a few deep breaths before her head grew fuzzy and everything faded away.


End file.
